SATURN
by Kicchin
Summary: He looks at it and marvels at how the glow kisses his features softly with the perfect mixture of the darkness and the burn of the light. Ah, there he is again miserably falling without a doubt like a helpless comet drawn to the gravity of the earth. An AKAFURI birthday fic for Furihata Kouki 11/8 !


_Happy Belated Birthday to my most favorite cinnamon role FURI! I hope you guys like this and please do live a fav, follow and especially reviews! Please please do let me know what you think of this short snips. I'm so sorry if this is late now, i've got caught up in a lot of things. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

 **SATURN**

 _I would give everything hear_

 _You say it one more time_

 _That the universe exists_

 _To be seen by my eyes_

 _-Sleeping at Last_

College is difficult, but perhaps there is nothing more difficult than being in the same university as Akashi Seijuuro and being strangely a target of his attention. At first Furihata has brushed it of as a simple as the other attempting to gain his friendship or something close to that. He approached him on the first day of their class and joined him during lunch without asking. It wasn't as if the other's company is unnerving or annoying, it is far from that but he couldn't understand why him of all.

Akashi since then has never failed to join him in his lunch, he would often walk him to his class as well especially whenever they would begin quite late in the evening and though Furihata had told the other numerous times it is alright for him to come to the class alone the other insisted simply saying, _"just humor me please"_ which in the brunet's defense he doesn't really understand.

It had been occurring for quite a while now, adding to the weird circumstances in their campus, the red head former basketball Captain had brought him to visit their mansion in Kyoto which to his surprise didn't seem hostile to his presence. Akashi's father is adamant at first but in a few hours the man had grown quite used to him and even Furihata dare to say pleased. On his second visit to the house, it was Akashi's father who invited them to dinner, it was one of the rare days the man said that he is at home and he wanted to see his son _happy_.

There is a peculiar closeness that is beginning to grow between them and yet none of them seem to wish to acknowledge, no, not especially Furihata. He couldn't for the love of all things breathing dare to say that the red head may even to slightest feel an interest in him romantically and yet…and yet he hopes it.

Furihata sighs, he brushes his tired eyes and leans against the back of his chair. The university's library has gone fairly quiet and the window outside shows the dusk slowly surrendering its remaining glow to the night. He stretches his limbs and finally he decides to finish his day and give the librarian a break as well seeing as he is the only one remaining.

He pushes himself off his chair and gathers his belonging. In a hasty retreat to the door he finds himself surprise when he saw Akashi's standing outside, wearing a simple white shirt and a dark gray coat, his red hair slightly tousled. He looks at him with a gentle smile as if expecting him to emerge from there.

"A-Akashi-kun who are you waiting for?"

"You."

Furihata fights the blush creeping to his cheeks and on the tips of his ears but he losses. Before he could say anything Akashi snatches his bag from him and gestures to him to follow. They both walk wordlessly out to the hallway to the back of the university. It is a quiet Saturday night and most of the students has left to return home or get some fun to a nearby bar. The wind is chilly but not unbearable.

This isn't something new, Akashi has been seemingly concerned of his late night trips to the library and often accompanies him there if he can or if not he would send him a message or two asking if he was able to return to the dorm safely. Small gestures that couldn't help but keep a small flame of hope in Furihata's heart and yet he couldn't fan too much in fear it may consume and burn him later on.

To Furihata's surprise they didn't go straight back to the dorm and Akashi settles in a small area in the school's yard where a pavilion sat. The red head places Furihata's belongings on the table on the pavilion and pulls a white plastic bag of what seems like—

"Is that…a sparkler?"

Akashi laughs and nods.

"Come on, let's light them up."

Furihata gasps in shock and confusion as he walks towards the other.

"Akashi-kun that's illegal in school grounds!"

"Not when there is a celebration." The other says nonchalantly still with a smile.

"Cele—it's when there is a festival, we'll get in trouble if someone finds out!"

Akashi shrugs, he looks up at Furihata and gives him a smirk.

"Well I guess no one will know unless you tell right?"

Before Furihata could say anything Akashi thrusts a few sparklers in others hands and he takes a small lighter in his pocket. The brunet's eyebrows knit.

"Am I supposed to be worried that you have a lighter in your pocket?"

"Trust me I don't always plan on burning things."

Furihat simply sighs. Akashi gestures the other to come close and he lights up two sparklers. Akashi chuckles when he hears Furihata squeaks in surprise, he takes one from the other and they both held it in the darkness of the yard. The smell of the burning chemical infiltrates the air.

The red head turns his eyes at Furihata who has gone quiet as he marvels at the sight of the flare. Its yellow and white glow seems so wonderful in the dark blue hue of the night, like a small sun in the hands of a very simple man. Without reservation Akashi allowed the urge to preserve the moment take him, he pulls his phone from his pants' pocket and quietly snaps a picture. He looks at it and marvels at how the glow kisses his features softly with the perfect mixture of the darkness and the burn of the light.

Ah, there he is again miserably falling without a doubt like a helpless comet drawn to the gravity of the earth.

"You should begin to wish."

"Huh?" Furihata asks at Akashi's question. "What wish?"

Akashi smiles, "Please do not tell me you've forgotten your own birthday?"

Furihata blink, "Is it today?"

"Why do you sound so surprise?" Akashi asks chuckling, "Come on now, the light is almost out."

Furihata looks at his sparkler, he purse his lips thinking and finally he decides on one, one impossible wish and he closes his eyes and recites it to the invisible force that has strung his life together. And just like that as he finishes the thought the light is finally done burning. Akashi's sparkler has gone off too.

"Did you get to finish your wish?" he asks.

"Yeah I-I think so."

Akashi simply smiles and collects the burnt sticks and they burn another two and this time they took pictures of them. Akashi smiles satisfied with the beauty and quality of the image of their hands almost pressing holding sparklers and their light joining together to create a beautiful and bright burn. As soon as the last sparklers are burnt they find themselves in a very comfortable silence.

"What if someone saw us burning sparklers?" Furihata asks curiously. "Your Father will have both our heads."

Akashi simply replies with a smile.

"Yes, he might."

"And that doesn't bother you at all?"

"It was worth it."

Furihata chuckles, even despite knowing Akashi now for almost two years, he could still find so many things about the other that seems to surprise him. His small acts of defiance like this, his laughter at shallow jokes, his knack for harmless pranks to people he's close with and more. He feels like an endless rolls of mystery.

"What did you wish for?"

"Nothing much." Furihata says chuckling, "Hey it won't come true if I tell you."

"I think I miss the days when you use to spill everything to me out of fear."

Akashi chuckles just as Furihata's face flushes at the memory. When Akashi began to befriend Furihata in the university, the brunet had a very timid and almost submissive attitude towards Akashi. He was careful with his words almost often mumbling and stuttering. He couldn't seem to hide anything from Akashi and he would quickly spill everything with just one long quiet stare from the red head.

As soon as Akashi has gained the brunet's trust that he will not slit his throat from saying something unconventional or simply something that does not align with the other's ideals, his shy and submissive attitude has shed into a little sassy albeit still ever so slightly skittish self. Akashi dare to say he likes either way.

"Please don't bring that up. I was so stupid."

"It's not exactly incorrect of you to think that I am capable of slitting someone's throat given enough push."

"Oh God."

"But so is a dedicated duck with a knife."

"A what?"

Akashi laughs again at the other's expression, whenever he is with the brunet everything felt easy around him. Making light hearted jokes about his weird sense of humor, even silence and a bad cup of coffee seems tolerable when he is with Furihata Kouki.

As the brunet enumerates the thousand reasons as why Akashi shouldn't be making jokes about being capable of slitting people's throat or the bizarre mental image of a duck with a knife ready to strike someone the red head couldn't help but just watch the other's expression. The day he told his father about Furihata Kouki, he remembers distinctly that word that made him realize what he is for.

 _"You've never talked like that about anyone since your Mother passed away."_

At first glance he thought it was just light comment, a simple observation but when he saw a pleased smile that crossed his father's smile even for a brief moment he knew something has changed in him. It was a very unfamiliar terrain for him to walk into, comfort and complacent didn't seem to be something that can be associated to him but he perhaps secretly craved for it and somehow fate served it to him in a beautiful package.

"Have you ever danced before?" Akashi asks stopping the other's jumble of words.

"U-Uh, what? I-I-I mean, no but why?"

"Well let's change that." Akashi says as he stands just a feet away from Furihata almost occupying most of the other's personal space.

"T-There's no music a-and this is ridiculous."

"I am ridiculous."

Furihata laughs and shakes his head. Akashi pulls out his phone and quickly turns on a soft waltz music. The music reverberates on the quiet and empty yard with barely the sound of the leaves on the trees rustling and dancing against the wind. The red head sets the phone on the floor before offering his hand to the brunet.

"Would you—"

"Akashi-kun I swear if you even dare to say that line."

"Alright, whatever it is that makes you dance with me."

Furihata laughs again and perhaps even louder this time before he tales Akashi's hand in his. Their movement is slow and Akashi whispered the count to which Furihata eagerly followed to hopefully able him to not step on the red head's feet.

"This is the most ridiculous thing you've ever proposed."

Akashi shakes his head, "No, not yet."

"Hm?"

Akashi decides to savor the moment for a while he gently draws the other close that their chest were press close to each other and their steps slower almost just swaying to the beat. If things would turn bitter for him tonight at least he was able to have this dance with him, he etches it in his memory, the feeling of the brunet's hand on his shoulder, his breath ghosting over his neck, the snug fit of his hands on his waist and the smell of his hair so close to his cheeks.

"Sometimes I think it is fate that has brought us here together."

"I think it's called Admission Exam Akashi-kun but okay."

"I am trying my best to be romantic and you're sabotaging it right now."

Furihata's eyes widen at the word. He pulls slightly away with a curious look at the other.

"Wait do you mean that as a joke or you—"

"I'm afraid I don't mean it as a joke."

Furihata stills and Akashi as well however the two remains close to each other, Akashi holding his hand and his waist. His brown eyes were staring at the other with shock and slight confusion. Akashi braces himself from the rejection, he lowers his head.

"I am…terrified, this…I don't know what is the right thing to do. I've never…with anyone felt the way I do now. To feel that and admit it, it is like giving that person every ounce of control over everything that I am, and I've never wanted to be in anyone's influence again but I realized not too long ago that I've already gave you that. You could laugh or cry, or call me absurd and I'd swoon to your side for no reason. I already gave you myself the only thing that waits is that I admit it.

It should have been suffocating, insufferable but with you I just…I just want to let go and let lose. Let you uncurl me and unravel me so expertly."

"A-Akashi-kun what are you talking about—"

"I am afraid I've fallen irreversibly in love with you."

Furihata finds himself still, the other's words echoes in his head sweeping all the doubts off his mind and filling them with a new sound, the sound of Akashi's voice professing his love for him. He finds Akashi looking up at him, his hands detaching from his. He couldn't speak still, his heart hammering too loudly against his heart.

Akashi Seijuuro is in love with him, _with him_.

"I-I'm sorry if it both—"

"No!" Furihata says way too quickly.

The brunet chases Akashi's hand and held his wrist he grabs his shirt and without reservation kisses his lips. Akashi is stun his eyes wide at the other's bold action, as soon as they break from the press of lips, big brown eyes stares at him with intensity of a hundred sun which he feels so compelled to welcome. A warm feeling fills his whole body from his chest to the tips of his toes and top of his head. There is no magical moment like how fairy tales would romatesize fist kisses but it is far from average, it feels…strangely true decades too late and something suddenly inside him feels whole.

"Akashi Seijuuro I will be that dedicated duck with a knife if you dare take back those words, this better be not a dream."

Akashi smiles, his heart swells and he pulls the brunet in a hug. Even in a well plotted surprise for Furihata, the brunet still manages to out stage him with wonders.

"I wouldn't dream to."

Furihata hugs back clutching the back of Akashi's coat like a lifeline. It is the most pleasant feeling in the world, wrap in the cool blanket of the dark blue star filled November night chest to chest with the heartbeat that resonates with your own. Furihata takes a lungful of Akashi's scent like the scent of the first snow of December in a forest filled with pines.

"I think I haven't told you I love you yet." Furihata murmurs against Akashi's shoulder.

"I love you more."

"It's not supposed to be a competition Akashi-kun."

"Hm, I guess I'm competitive by nature."

"Can I ask one last thing?"

"Yes."

"Who did you get the idea of sparklers and dances from?"

A pause.

"Akashi-kun that certainly cannot be just your idea, you're very prim and proper."

"Kuroko and Takao Kazunari have ridiculous suggestions but I guess usual logic don't work too often with you."

Furihata chuckles and shakes his head.

"So they suggested _this_?"

"I've been trying to _woo_ you but you don't seem to notice, I had to ask for fresh ideas from unconventional resources."

"What?" Furihata raises an eyebrow, "You were?"

"Yes, taking you home, walking you to class…my father suggested them as they were the methods he used with my mother but I imagine you weren't really fond of flowers and chocolates so I decided against those."

Furihata laughs and hugs Akashi more fiercely.

"Did you like it, your birthday surprise?"

"Very much. I think my wish just came true."


End file.
